


Lac Servus

by orphan_account



Series: MILK [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cock Slut!ruki, Cum drinking, Ejaculate, Fake Science, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milk, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Sex in a Car, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, milk drinking, milkslave!ruki, slave!ruki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki is a milk slave, and quickly catches Reita's eye. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lac Servus

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me.

"Come along now."

Ruki shuffled his feet, led along by a chain around his neck. The slave owner, an old balding man, flashed him a gap-filled smile and led him down the hallways of the auction house, talking more to himself than Ruki as they walked. "Gonna get a hefty price for you, what with those giant milk jugs o' yours," he chuckled to himself.

At the reference to his breasts, Ruki's hands instinctively moved to cover himself, despite his full nudity, it was his breasts that he was most conscious of. Ruki was a milk slave, a human who's breasts had an endless supply of milk. Men and women across the globe were born with the gift, their breasts growing bigger and fuller with milk each year after they reached puberty. Their milk was highly sought after among the upper class for its health benefits and sweet taste. Once a person was realised to have this ability, they were sold off to slave houses or milk factories. Some slaves got lucky and were bought as personal milk slaves for upper class families, others not so much; sold to the milk factories where only iron cages and milking machines awaited to treat them like cattle. Milk slaves went for high prices, especially the men because of their inability to get pregnant (but Ruki had heard of places that forced milk slaves to breed in order to reproduce and continue the supply.)   
Milk slaves were valued on the size of their breasts; at twenty years of age, Ruki's were of the much larger variety, about the size of beach balls, and heavy with milk. His breasts were soft and warm, but if he so much as pushed them together with little force, milk would start to squirt out. He had been punished more than once before for wasting his milk, and as of now he had a small clamp on both of his nipples, preventing any further leaks.

Another tug on the chain around his neck, and Ruki hurried on. They were approaching the main auction hall and he could hear the proceedings of another bidding. Ruki hoped he would be bought by a nice family.

-

Reita slouched in his chair, he had been at the auction since the beginning, and many milk slaves had come and went, but neither of them had caught Reita's attention. He had recently moved from his family's house into his own mansion, and was in desperate need of his own milk slave. The auctioneer caught the crowd's attention, and Reita focused back on the stage.

"Next one up for bidding was born here in Japan, a male by the name of Ruki, twenty years of age," the auctioneer announced, and Ruki was quickly led onstage.

Reita's eyes widened and he was pretty sure his jaw had dropped into his lap. He had never seen tits so big in his life! Ruki stood on stage, timid and flushed from the sudden attention, and Reita's eyes scanned every inch of his body. Besides his breasts, Ruki's body was quite small, slim hips and thighs, a cute cock between his legs, a flat stomach, and then huge breasts. They were so big that he had to hold them in his hands, and Reita took note of the clamps on his nipples - no doubt Ruki's tits were full to bursting with milk. Reita could feel his cock growing in his pants, aroused just by the sight of the boy. He so badly wanted to taste Ruki's milk, to suck and bite and pull on Ruki's tits until he had milked him dry - although Reita guessed that that would be an impossible feat. He could imagine Ruki now, coming to him with his breasts in his hands, offering his milk with an innocent but alluring smile, and Reita imagined drinking, gulping it down in vast mouthfuls. He could almost taste it.

When the bidding started Reita instantly raised his hand. "$50 million," his voice was cocky and his smile smug as the crowd let out a collective gasp at the amount. Reita could easily afford it, and he knew no one else in the room could. From the stage Ruki watched him curiously, and Reita licked his lips, causing Ruki to blush and cast his gaze to the ground.

"Sold to Reita Suzuki for $50 million, " the auctioneer banged his gavel and just like that the whole thing was over.

He couldn't wait to get a taste of Ruki's milk.

-

After the auction, Ruki was led into a back room where his chains were removed, the nipple clamps kept on, however. He was then escorted into the back of an expensive looking limo, the driver hidden by a black panel that separated the front from the back. Ruki sat patiently for the limo to start, but it didn't. He guessed they must be waiting for his new owner. A few minutes later the limo door opened and Reita got in, and the limo began to move.

Ruki didn't look at him directly, casting glances every now and then. Reita was incredibly handsome, dressed in an expensive black suit and matching dress shoes. He noticed the way Reita was staring at him in hunger, his gaze solely on his breasts, and Ruki watched as Reita darted his tongue out and licked his lips. It made Ruki's cock twitch.

Reita had had enough of waiting. Without warning he pulled Ruki onto his lap and pulled off the clamps with such force that Ruki's breasts bounced up and down, milk squirting out and splashing over Reita's face and chest. Ruki moaned wantonly, his cheeks flushed.

Ruki's nipples were red raw from the clamps, erect and over a centimetre long with milk dripping profusely from the tips.

"Fuck," Reita growled, "I just wanna suck 'em dry, Ruki." He pushed Ruki's breasts together and sucked both nipples into his mouth.

Ruki moaned as Reita lapped at the sensitive skin of his nipples. His cock was already hard and pumping out precum, staining Reita's suit jacket.

Reita sucked and squeezed hard at the same time, filling his mouth with Ruki's milk and gulping it down as if he was dying of thirst. Ruki's milk assaulted his taste buds and it was heavenly. It was sweet and rich and had a smooth texture as he gulped it down, and he was instantly hooked.

"M-master... G-gonna cum...!," Ruki gasped, squirming in Reita's lap. His master's cock was hard beneath his clothes, and Ruki rubbed his leaking cock against the large bulge.

Reita paid him no mind, continuing to gulp milk down. It was heavenly, Ruki's milk, not like anything he had tasted before. He also loved how sensitive the boy's breasts were, and how he was bringing Ruki to orgasm just by suckling his milk.

Ruki's moans grew louder and he was viciously rubbing his cock against Reita's clothed own. His breasts had always been so sensitive, especially his nipples, and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He shoved his chest forward, forcing more of his breasts into Reita's mouth and hands. Reita bit and sucked hard, milk squirting out with more force as Ruki tilted his head back and screamed. Reita struggled to swallow it all as Ruki came, his cock pumping out thick white cum all over Reita's lap.

Reita pushed a limp Ruki onto his knees before him, spreading his legs and placing Ruki between them. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Ruki gasped, eyes going wide. He had never seen such a huge cock before! Reita's cock was long and thick, throbbing in his hand as he held it out for Ruki to see. Precum was already pumping out, thick and clear, and Ruki watched as it slipped down the long shaft. He couldn't help licking his lips at the thought of getting a taste.

Reita grabbed one of Ruki's massive tits in hand and brought it to his cock. He lined the head of his cock up with the tip of Ruki's large nipple, slowly pushing forward so that his cock was engulfed by Ruki's massive breast. "I'm gonna fuck your tit, Ruki," he growled, and then began thrusting hard and fast into Ruki's breast.

It was warm and soft inside Ruki's breast. His nipple was lined up directly with Reita's cock, so with each thrust milk would squirt onto the head and mix with the precum running down his shaft. Reita fucked Ruki's breast so hard that it was violently jiggling up and down with each thrust. He reached out and grabbed Ruki's other tit, taking his nipple tightly in his fist and then pumping it like he would a cock.

Ruki moaned and screamed as Reita fucked his breast. Saliva dripped from his open mouth and tears ran down his eyes but he didn't care. No one had fucked his tits before, and it felt so good.

Reita's thrusts increased, pounding relentlessly into Ruki's tit as more precum was pumped out. Sheathed fully in Ruki's breast, it was a warm, milky heaven for Reita. "Mmm, Ruki... Gonna cum in your tit," he moaned thrusting up and watching how Ruki's breast jiggled from the force.

"M-master! Please... cum!" Ruki moaned pushing forward to match Reita's thrusts.

It was all too much for Reita; the soft wet warmth of Ruki's breast and milk, and the utterly sinful look on Ruki's face as he fucked him. It easily pushed Reita over the edge. He grabbed Ruki's tit in both hands and pounded into it as if it were the boy's hole. Ruki moaned and pushed back, forcing more of his breast onto his cock. Reita growled as his orgasm hit him full force. His cock pumped out sticky cum all over Ruki's nipple and areola, mixing with the milk that squirted out. When he pulled away, Ruki's breast was a mess of cum and milk, white stickiness coating his skin. What Ruki did next surprised Reita. Ruki took his tit in hand and gathered it up to his face, then sucked Reita's cum from his tit. Despite having just cum, Reita's cock throbbed as he watched Ruki hungrily slurping up his cum from his tit, making lewd noises as he sucked. When he was done he turned to Reita with an innocent smile.

"None of my other slaves had tits big enough to fuck," Reita remarked, watching the blush spread across Ruki's cheeks. "You have an excellent pair of tits, Ruki," he praised, reaching out and petting Ruki's head.


End file.
